


Dreams Come True

by Cowardly Lion (Catsmeow)



Series: Dreaming [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsmeow/pseuds/Cowardly%20Lion
Summary: Jack learns the difference between fantasy and reality.





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> No specific season. Written May 2007.

How long had he dreamed of this? His hands glided across that warm golden skin, the muscles rippling beneath his fingers, the murmurs of ‘hurry!’ and “more !” from his partner spurring him on. Jack moved as quickly as he could, skimming down to touch that sweet ass, swirling the lotion into the firm flesh. How often had he fantasized about Daniel frantically stripping his clothes off, anxious to get naked and submit himself to the ministrations of an equally naked Jack? Those dreams had come true, dammit. Jack sighed.

“Oh god, Jack,” moaned Daniel, “faster! Please!”

Jack slid his hands between Daniel’s thighs, conscious of how soft the skin was as he slicked them with lotion. Kneeling, he wrapped both hands around one leg then the other, slicking them up as well.

“The front,” panted Daniel, “do the front again.” 

“I’m on it,” soothed Jack. “Turn around.” 

He scooped more lotion from the clay pot as Daniel pivoted in front of him. Jack applied the cream to shins, knees and thighs. He stood, never losing contact with Daniel’s skin, his slippery fingers trailing up over the hips, swiped quickly over flaccid genitals, then spread out over the taut belly to the chest. Muscles flexed under his hands as Daniel breathed heavily. Jack gagged again. The smell was much fainter now, but still bad. He slathered the mixture over Daniel’s pecs, filing away the sense memory of those pert nipples under his palm as he moved onto shoulders and arms. 

“That thing got you good,” he muttered. 

“Thanks for the update, Jack.” Some of the sarcastic tone was lost as Daniel tried to breathe only through his mouth. “Did you think I hadn’t noticed?”

Jack shrugged, but his hands never slowed. “I’m just sayin’. That thing makes skunks look like amateurs.” 

“Thank god the natives have something to counteract the smell.” 

It had been a pleasant mission right up until then. Just a nice walk in the woods with some friendly natives, pleased to make their acquaintance. Strolling and chatting on a lovely afternoon made a nice change from their usual missions. Daniel had wandered off to the side a bit to get a closer look at something. Good thing they had the locals with them when that critter leaped out of the underbrush and sprayed Daniel. His eyes were still red and watery from the stench of the initial attack. He raised one hand toward his face only to have Jack bat it away. 

“Ah-ah! No touching or you’ll spread it again.” 

Daniel’s uniform was probably a total loss. Carter had bagged it up, after double-gloving then using sticks to manipulate the garments. Between them, she and Teal’c had managed to empty all the pockets and put Daniel’s stuff in another plastic bag. It was amazing how much crap Daniel managed to squirrel away. The local herbalist suggested Jack strip as well. Apparently even the odor alone was strong enough to cling to fabric. With an expression of great sympathy and careful to keep her distance, she then led the naked Jack and Daniel to a nearby stream. Making Jack repeat her instructions twice, she chucked a pot of salve at him, then hastily retreated. It was kind of the all over version of lather, rinse, repeat and they’d done it once already. Daniel shivered some more. That water was cold. Jack glanced down. VERY cold. 

“I can still smell it, Jack,” whimpered Daniel.

Careful fingers swept lightly over cheekbones and the arch of the brows as Jack considered. “Maybe I better get your hair, too.” 

Jack sighed again. He finally had Daniel naked, pliant, willing and moaning his name but this was NOT how he had pictured it. Be careful what you wish for he thought as he ran his sticky fingers through Daniel’s hair. 

 

FINIS


End file.
